Beowolf Arrives
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: A mysterious young man attacked the Titans with a sword. A young woman, called Beowolf, stops him and helps out the Titans. Beowolf goes off looking for the twin to the sword that had been used to attack them. Will She join the Titans or not?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wildfire (Starfire's brother) or Terra, They are all owned by DC Comics. I own Beowolf, Zeowolf, and Necro, they are my Original Characters.**

"Whoa where'd this guy come from?" exclaimed Teen Titans leader Robin as he jumped out of the way of a sword swing.

"I don't know but he is" Raven began but got cut short as she got sliced by the persons sword.

"I have had enough of this" said a person as she jumped from the shadows drawing her own sword," What is your name?"

"Necro and I am going to kill you" He replied in a husky voice and swung his sword at the girl.

She easily side-stepped his strike and quickly disarmed him. Holding Necro by his shirt she opened a portal and tossed him in it.

"Don't move" She instructed Raven, "You are just going to make to poison spread."

"Who are you" asked Starfire, a Tamaran.

"Call me Beowolf, your friend here needs to not move" the girl repiled,as she started pulling stuff out of pouches on her belt and then noticing Robin and Beast Boy about to touch the blade Necro had used " Don't touch that it's dangerous."

Beowolf turned back to Raven as she started to shake. Beowolf work quickly opening vials and pouring into a stone bowl. She quickly mixed liquids with powders. Then she quickly and accurately drew a rune in the still surfaces of the mixture. Beowolf took the mix and quickly applied it to the slash in Ravens chest and then placed her thumbs at each end of the gash and muttered a few words in a language that none of the Titans heard before.

"She should be fine now"- turning to Raven-" Don't get up yet wait a few more seconds ok?"Beowolf said.

Beowolf then strode over to the sword Nerco used and pulled it out of the ground. She began to examine it.

"You told us that thing was dangerous" Beast Boy commented.

"It is, Masamurmane, the cursed blade, the demon sword" Beowolf replied as she proceeded to pull out a sheath from an unknown place, and sheathed the sword," Guess I should have told him that I pocessed the sheath to the blade."

"Masa what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Masamurmane, one of four blades that were never suppose to exist" Beowolf replied

"Four? You mean that we can be attacked at any time and wind up getting injured more seriously than Raven did" Robin asked angrily.

"No three blades are now with the rightful owners, Masamurmane is actually my sword," Beowolf sighed, "Now I need to find Masamurmane's companion: Masasurmane."

"Your" Robin began.

"It was never meant to be used by anyone but me that's why I knew how to contract the poison from the sword, which it secretes when someone steals it and uses it. The poison is supposed to burn the person's hand who stole it. I don't like using Masamurmane or Masasurmane, I hid them so I wouldn't be tempted to use them. I found they had been stolen and now I have to find them before someone else gets hurt." Beowolf said rapidly.

"You are of the race Syran aren't you?" Starfire asked.

"Yes I am,"-noting Starfires appearance-" You are a Tamaran; wonderful, very expressive people" Beowolf commented.

"Syrans are generally good and trustworthy people and I believe she did not intend for Raven to get hurt" Starfire said.

"Masasumane is close but it will be impossible to retrieve it, right now" Beowolf stated

"We can help you get your sword" Robin said

"No you cannot" Beowolf replied" You are not trained on how to handle a sword of its weight and size"

"Here if you do need help you know who to call" Robin said handing Beowolf a Titans Communicator.

"Ok" Beowolf said as she took the communicator and placed it on her belt.

" For the next time we meet I am Robin, Starfire, Raven, she is the one you saved, Beast Boy, And Cyborg" -gesturing to a half human, half robot person-" I hope you will join us, you fight pretty well"

"I have a feeling we will see each other soon Robin, I will get my other sword back" Beowolf replied, as she strapped Masamurmane to her back.

She took off running and jumped into the shadows and just disappeared.

"She has the warp ability common to Syrans" Starfire commented as her teammates watched shocked.

SIX WEEKS LATER

"Who gets the last slice of pizza?" the green Beast Boy asked.

"Let's spin it to see who gets it" Cyborg said.

Just then a Semi truck came flying through the air. But it was caught by someone before it came even close to the Titans.

"Seriously!" Growled the person.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who do you think ya little green booger?" Beowolf growled," And I know what you are thinking 'not nice' but it was kind of obvious"

"You can fly?" asked Robin.

"Not exactly" Beowolf replied as she alighted in front of them.

"Cool" Beast Boy exclaimed totally ignoring the fact that Beowolf had insulted him.

"Starfire mentioned something called 'the warp ability' when you left last time "Robin said.

"Oh that yeah slipping through the shafts of darkness or the shafts of light"Beowolf explianed,"also called warping; I will explian more in detail later but for right now we are about to have some company."

"Hello bird boy" called a young man called Johnny Rancid.

"Kito masan mutand" Beowolf muttered pionting at Rancid, and he disappaered.

"What did you do to him?"Robin asked shocked voicing the thought his teammates were thinking.

"Nothing much except putting him in a nice cell in the city prison"Repiled Beowolf.

"You can do that?" Robin asked.

"Yes but only in extenuating circumstances" Beowolf replied," and that punk has been irrtating me for two weeks now"

"You put up with him for two weeks!" asked Robin.

"Yes why do you ask?"Beowolf inquired.

"Wow normally someone would only put up with him for ten minutes and then we would kick his butt" Robin stated

"Eh trianed to deal with people that irritate you" Beowolf said

"Really?" asked Raven

"Yes Raven ummm do you guys mind if I sit?" Beowolf replied gustering to a seat.

"Sure do you want the last slice of pizza?" Cyborg said.

"Nah I dont want any 'Zaa and besides I have already eaten" Beowolf said with a wicked glint in her blue/amber eyes.

"So did you get your other sword?" Robin asked chaning the subject

"Yes Masasurmane, the blessed blade, the angel sword" Beowolf replied.

"So will join the team full time?" Robin asked.

"Only if you guys want me to"Beowolf replied slyly.

"Yes we want you on the team but its your choice"Cyborg said before Robin could.

"All right then I will jion you full time" Beowolf said.

"There are three girls and three boys again hurray" Starfire said happily.

"What?" Beowolf asked

"There was a girl who was on the team a while back ago but she left" Raven explianed.

"OK" Beowolf commented.

**15 MINTUES LATER…..**

"Okay so this will be your room" Robin said, "It is in between Raven's and Starfire's rooms."

"OK any specfiec rules?" Beowolf asked

"Rules about what?" Robin asked

"The rooms" Beowolf said

"Not really, just please don't make a mess in your room" Robin said

"Like Beast Boy's room" Raven said coming up the hallway.

"The green guy?" Beowolf asked

"Yeah" Robin said.

"Ok" Beowolf commented

"Well we leave you to do whatever with the room" Robin said.

"All right" Beowolf said.

The door slid closed behind Robin. Beowolf then pulled out a small cube out of a pouch on her belt. She set the cube in the middle of the room and pressed the white button on the top. ( Author steps forward, "You thought I was going to say red, but on Beowolfs home world having a device with a RED button means you a Pyrotan, this will be explained in a later story." Author steps back) The decive lit up white and with a flash of light, the room was decorated with cube sitting atop the dresser. Beowolf relaxed a bit and her full head mask shifted to a face mask (like Robin's but it covers more of her face). Her reddish-brown, black and white tipped hair settled on her shoulders. She seemed sastified with the room. She came out to where to other Titans were hanging out.

"You changed your mask" Beast Boy said.

"Not really, my clothes change with my thoughts….It is hard to explain" Beowolf said.

""Kinda like the Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian" Robin said

"Similar but different, more like a symibote" Beowolf said "but not exactly a symibote"

Before any one could ask her what she meant, the alert went off.

"Titans trouble lets go" Robin said, "You too Beowolf"

Beowolf joined them. They fully accepted her as a member.

**The End**


End file.
